


needed

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Dressrosa Arc, Gen, gun mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: All it took was a simple request.
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Kudos: 2





	needed

“You’re unwanted. Unneeded.”

All Baby 5 wanted was for someone to prove her mother’s words wrong. She wanted to help people; to feel like her existence was worthwhile. It didn’t matter who asked for her assistance or what lengths they wanted her to go to— if someone made a request, she would obey them in an instant. Even if that ‘help’ resulted in her own death.

At that moment, holding a gun to her head, she felt at peace. Finally, she served a purpose. She would die helping someone, and she would do it with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
